


Angel From Above

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Grace - Freeform, I mean like an proper angel, Tom is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic for the lovely JaneDoe867 who is having a hard time right now. And I kinda have angels on the brain at the moment . So relax and enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

Why is it always me. Is it the worlds sick joke that everything bad happens to me, and if so. Why so?

"It's not fair, why can't people just leave me alone" I said allowed to myself 

I moved back from the edge of my bed and lay flat on my back in the total darkness of my bedroom trying my best not to think about what had just happened. I liked the dark it helped me feel like I was in my own little bubble, and nobody can come in to bother me

But the days events just kept seeping though. Mind weeds I like to call them, you can get rid of them for a while but they always find a way to resurface 

I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes, big fat tears rolled down my cheeks and soaked my pillow. I could not fight it anymore, I tucked myself under the covers and cried myself into a dreamless sleep 

====================

I was awoken by a sort of flapping sound, but I did not sit up in my bed, instead I listened 

I could hear faint feathery sounds, like a large bird stretching it wings out

I then heard the small sounds of shoes on my hard bedroom floor, they turned a little softer when they reached the rug that was by my bed but I could still hear the plush fabric being trodden on 

It was then I began to feel nervous. Someone was in my bedroom. With me

I shot up and backed into my bedroom corner when I felt a mount of weight sit on my bed right beside me

I fumbled in the dark, trying to find something to fed my attacker with

"Don't be scared. I will do you no harm" said a soft, well spoken English accent

And suddenly my bedroom light was switched on, but I was nowhere near the light switch

In the dim light I finally saw who the intruder was. It was not what I was expecting. I was half expecting to see someone huge and clad in black brandishing a knife. But what I got was a tall, slim, well built man with auburn hair, sharp cheeks and eyes so blue you would think yourself lost in a tropical sea if you looked into them too long

"W--who a-a--are y-ou?" I stuttered still trying to get over the shock of the fact that this guy somehow got into my bedroom when the windows and doors were locked in the house "And what d--do you w-w--want?"

"No need to fear me. My name is Tom and I'm your guardian angel"

Oh great I had a complete fruit basket in my room saying he was an angel of the lord

"Yeah. And I'm Glinda the good witch of the north"

"What I say is true sweet one"

"Ha. If you are an angel prove it to me" and what happened next shocked me to my core

Huge white wings that were tipped with light blues shot out of the back of his well tailored suit, and they were stunning. The most stunning things I have ever seen

Holy shit this guy really was an angel

"What was your name again?"

"Tom"

"And your my what?" I said in a steady calm voice, still trying to get my head around the fact that one of God's angles was in my bedroom 

"Ehehe. I am your guardian angel darling"

"Am I dreaming" 

"No. You are fully awake"

I gave myself a quick pinch. Ow. I felt pain, so this was the real deal. Holy shit

"So why have you shown yourself to me? Angels are not allowed to show themselves to us lowly mortals right?"

"You are not lowly darling. And yes you are right, by my father command I am forbidden to show myself to my ward"

"By father I presume you mean.." I pointed upwards 

"Yes the very same darling. No doubt I will get into trouble when I get back, but I had to come and see you, you were so sad I I could not control myself not to come to your comfort"

"Do you come to my often?"

"Yes, even though I am not allowed. My role as guardian is to protect you and to give you advise. Have you ever had those feelings that something didn't feel right or that made you back away from something"

"Yes!"

"That was me. Of course it can only be subtle so not to effect your free will. But I try my best to keep you safe"

I moved back to my bed. I was no longer afraid, he was a angel and he was my angel so I knew he meant no harm 

"I was angered and saddened by your treatment that I had to come to you. And I am going to tell you something. You are amazing one of the most beautiful creations that my father has ever made, don't let those people get you down, you are better sweet one"

"I know you are now always there, can I call you when I need you?

"No, but when you are alone and you really, really need me whisper my name to yourself and I will come to you. But only if you really need me. I don't want the other angels finding out and telling my father or worse the archangels"

"Ok I will"

This was amazing the day had started and ended so bad but now I just found out I have my very own angel. This was so cool and a whole new adventure 


End file.
